


DVD disaster

by TheBabblingWriter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Date Night, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Frederick's porn, Slight Embarrassment, no real plot, post abel gideon, pre miriam lass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabblingWriter/pseuds/TheBabblingWriter
Summary: Frederick decides their second date should be held at home with dinner and a movie, but of course, he forgot about the porno left waiting in the dvd player.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: While you were in the kitchen preparing the snacks for movie night I decided to start the movie only to find out that you left a tape in there that you probably didn’t want me to see.
> 
> (Prompt isn't mine - found on http://au-gallery.tumblr.com)
> 
> Unedited. 
> 
> PSA: Dr.Frederick Chilton doesn't belong to me, if he did, he'd be kept out of harms way somewhere he's appreciated. Carmella, however, does belong to me :)

“Would you like anymore wine?” Frederick’s voice came from behind her. Carmella turned and nodded, smiling at him. 

“Yes, please. Movie snacks?” She asked him. He shook his head, his lips turning up at the sides. 

“I’ll sort that, you made dinner, you can go and put the movie on, I’ll do the rest.” He told her.

Any other person would have hesitated and fought to help him as he stood there with his cane, but he was grateful when she turned and disappeared into his living room. She understood that despite previous encounters, he was still capable of doing things himself.

As he reached for the packet of her favourite snacks a loud and obscene moan echoed through his house. His eyes went wide and he dropped the things he was holding, pushing himself, as fast as his cane could take him, into the living room.

 

Carmella walked into the living room which proved to be just as lavish as the rest of his home. 

The case for the movie lay on the expensive dark oak coffee table. As she turned on the dvd player and the tv, it seemed to automatically begin to play. Assuming Frederick had already put the movie in, she went to sit down.

The sound of skin slapping together and erotic moans escaped the tv speakers. Carmella turned in shock and her eyes took in the rather crude sigh of a man and woman having some intensely rough sex in… an office? 

The sound of Frederick’s cane came from the hallway.

 

‘Oh God.’ Was all he could think. She probably thought him disgusting now. She’d probably be very disgusted, she’d grab her things and leave him, telling him never to contact her again. 

‘She probably think you’re a lecherous old man with nothing better to do.’ He thought to himself bitterly.

When he entered the living room he didn’t even pause to take in her reaction, he moved past her and turned off the television, cutting off the disturbing noises. 

Instead of turning to her immediately and apologising profusely like he should have done, he stayed where he was with his back to her, awaiting her rejection. 

 

A quiet giggle broke the silence between them and he turned to her immediately.

“Really Doctor Chilton, your taste is very refined.” Her smile was one of playfulness instead of mockery. He shook his head, a light blush on his cheeks.

“You weren’t supposed to see that.” He told her. “I can only imagine what you must think of me.” He muttered. 

Her smile seemed to fade as she realised he was truly embarrassed. Carmella crossed the small distance between them and placed a hand on his cheek. 

“It hardly bothers me, I would just hope that now that you have me, you wouldn’t need to watch… erotic movies to satiate yourself.”


End file.
